


Candy Basketball

by Aeiouna



Category: M&Ms Commercials
Genre: Crush, Drabble, Longing, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Candy Basketball

Red spent his days watching the others play basketball on the court in the park. It had become his daily ritual, walking to the local park after work, and standing on the other side of the fence lining the court. A smile would light up his face whenever he saw Blue was on the court. Red had been harboring a crush on Blue for a while, but since he was still in the closet it could never be. Still, he had hope, so he would still watch the street ball and wish that one day Blue would notice him there.


End file.
